teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2k12fandomcom-20200213-history
Michelangelo
Michelangelo '''or '''Mike/Mikey is one of the four main protagonists in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a member of the TMNT. He is the youngest brother of Karai, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello, and The youngest son of Master Splinter. He is'' "The Wild One" of the team. He fights with two Nunchaku, which convert into Kusarigama. Michelangelo is voiced by Greg Cipes. History Michelangelo and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamato Yoshi. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately Yoshi gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a brown rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Yoshi fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of Mutagen they were holding, causing the turtles and Yoshi to mutate. Yoshi, having to have stepped on that rat, thus mutated into a humanoid brown rat by the name of "Splinter", While Mikey and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Mikey and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Personality Michelangelo is the youngest, shortest, and least mature of his brothers. Enthusiastic, positive and adaptable, Michelangelo is extremely creative and goes with the flow. He loves to joke around and pull pranks, especially with his brothers. He loves pop culture and readily accepts opportunities to widen his social group. As a brother and friend, Michelangelo is always openly playful and affectionate. While not very bright or book-smart, he can surprise others with his intuition, his keen sense of heart, and his quick graceful reflexes even in the absence of conscious thought. Michelangelo has the capacity to be scatter-brained, naïve and excitable, which sometimes causes trouble for the team. However, his brothers are protective of him on occasion, especially his second oldest brother, Raphael. Though they find his idiocy rather irritating, they often freak out when he shows intelligence. Michelangelo sets a trend early in Season 1 of giving designated names to various mutated enemies, getting very upset if someone else names them before he can, this is evident when he finds out that Donatello named The Newtralizer. Appearance Mikey is a light green Mutant ninja turtle and he has freckles. He wears an orange mask but the tails of his mask are shorter. Mikey is shorter than his brothers and is considerably shorter than Donatello. Mikey also seems to be a little more pudgy than his brothers. The animators gave Mikey baby blue eyes to make him look slightly more 'innocent'. However, like all of the Turtles when they're in combat, the pupils and irises vanish from his eyes, leaving his eye white. Abilities, Weaponry and Skills '''Ninjutsu: '''Mikey is the most agile of all his brothers; his training as a ninja helped to balance and improve this, but his skills in skateboarding and dancing also gives Mikey an edge that will often shock his brothers. Mikey is an extremely good fighter. He's got a great knowledge with ninjutsu, which is why he is a good fighter. He may have the most raw talent of the four, but he does not seem to have the skill to develop it. '''Pranks: '''He refers to himself as the king of pranks. Since he the most funniest of his brothers and he hasn't shown to be wrong since he was able to show his pranking skills against his brothers like water balloons as he wants to prank them all and he was able to use his prank of water ballon to use against the tank of the truck. '''Teaching: '''He has shown Napolean the right way of Ninjutsu correctly as he was shown great success as he may not be the great Ninja turtle for thinking of correctly of logic from his brothers but he proven to teach others to fight well. '''Enhanced Strength:' Since regular turtles are able to lift 5x their own body weight, his strength is likewise altered. His ninja training with Master Splinter has helped to improve and condition his strength. He isn't quite as strong as Raph, but he was able to throw barrow over his head against Spiderbite. Enhanced Speed: He can run much faster than an athletic human. Stealth: '''Mikey has the ability to move in the shadows, like his brothers. He is also very stealthy, but does not enjoy when stealth is used on him. '''Kusarigama: '''His nunchucks has a built-in switchblade on one of the bars. '''Balance: Mikey's skills as a skateboarder and a ninja give him a great ability with balance. Cooking Skills: '''He shows to love to cook for his family even though his brothers doesn't think tastes great but to Mikey its is. But for Leatherhead seems to love his cooking skills (probably because he hasn't eaten anything delicious). '''Shadow Puppet Skills: '''He able to make different shadows out of his hands very well to be appear realistic of different objects. He used this to decive the Kraang, Fishface, and Rahzar. '''Intelligence and Communication : He not the smartest of like his brothers are but he makes it up for knowing comics and naming creatures. As he shown to be excellent naming creatures if their appearance, abilities or powers. Just like any other creature mutated of humanoids able to speak. He also use his comic intelligence to defeat the mutation Squirrels and true genius in Dimension X. He is typically smarter than his brothers believe him to be, for he is capable of creating antidotes and retro-mutagen from random ingredients, though his brothers continue to doubt his intelligence. Endurance and Stamina: '''Mikey's ninja training helps with his stamnia, as he is able to withstand attacks and hits from enemies that might otherwise incapacitate a human showing his endurable body. But he shown that true strong opponents he will lose and can become unconscious. Relationships * '''Leonardo - Michelangelo's oldest brother. He and Leonardo are the only ones that don't seem to fight that much with each other, but Leo sometimes criticizes his excitable behaviour. Mikey also tends to imitate Leonardo as a leader in a funny way. Michelangelo doesn't seem to interact with Leonardo as much as he does with his other brothers Raphael and Donatello. * Raphael - Michelangelo's second-oldest brother. He gets beaten up by Raph in a playful manner (sometimes violently) which is almost always punishment for Mikey's stupid or irrelevant comments. Raph is very protective when it comes to Mikey, such as facing his fear when a giant cockroach took Mikey in Cockroach Terminator or in I, Monster, when Splinter hurts Mikey, Raph immediately becomes angry. It is also shown that Mikey cares for Raph. InThe Gauntlet, when Shredder electrically shocked Raph, Mikey was the one who ran to him to make sure he was okay, and in The Pulverizer he's the one who stays at Raph's side when he gets poisoned, and takes care of him. In Slash and Destroy, when Slash beats up Mikey, Raph was deeply shocked by this and stopped Slash. * Donatello - Michelangelo's third-oldest brother. He seems to fight with Donnie the most because of their completely opposite personalities, but they do tend to get along while they're fighting the Kraang and the Foot. Also, they seem to be really close as brothers. It is also shown that Donnie is very protective of him and does things such as yelling Mikey's name when he gets hurt, or stopping Dogpound from killing him. (Nickname: "B-Team") He is closest to Donnie and they interact the most. * Hamato Yoshi / Splinter - Michelangelo's adoptive father. He usually doesn't understand his sensei's advice very well, and doesn't really take it that seriously, but he trains well under Splinter, despite his slight dimwittedness. Out of all the Turtles, Mikey interacts with Splinter the least. However, when it comes to his safety and that of his other brothers, Splinter always gets concerned. * Hamato Miwa / Karai- As she spends most of her time personally dogging Leonardo or taking on all comers at once, Karai has limited interaction with Mikey. However, when Mikey learned of her familial relationship to Splinter, he incredulously queried, "She's our sister!?" As shown in The Pig and The Rhino and Serpent Hunt, Mikey has completely accepted Karai as his sister, and is one of the most visibly affected when Karai says a final good-bye to the turtles. * April O'Neil - Michelangelo's first human friend. He and April do not seem to interact much, but they care about each other as friends. In Buried Secrets, a rift temporarily formed between Mikey and April after Mikey suspected and attacked the woman claiming to be April's mother; but Mikey was later proven right, April's "mother" had to be destroyed, and Mikey and April's relationship mended. Later, Mikey told April that he and his brothers are her family. In The Croaking, after Mikey's brothers and Casey are angry with him for making a mess in the O'Neil Farmhouseliving room and he ran away from home instead of cleaning it up, April was shown to be defensive of Mikey and sensitive of how the others sometimes mistreat him. * Casey Jones - A friend and ally, but the two were seldom shown interacting in any more meaningful way until Meet Mondo Gecko, when they bonded over a strong shared interest in skateboarding. * Leatherhead - One of Michelangelo's first mutant friends, the two hit it off very quickly and came to share a loving bromance. Mikey was the first person since mutation ever to show Leatherhead compassion, and the two developed a strong mutual affinity and rapport. Mikey has proven to be one of the few influences that could calm Leatherhead down from his fits of rage and make him feel at ease. Indeed, they became extraordinarily affectionate and intimate, with Mikey giving Leatherhead massages and body rubs in attempts to calm him down when angry and even sleeping spooned together on the Living Room floor. In TCRI, when the Turtles saw Leatherhead again for the first time in the episode, Mikey immediately reacted with love at the sight of Leatherhead sleeping. Later in this episode, Leatherhead became stranded in Dimension X, and the two would not meet again for an entire season. Later in Into Dimension X!after the long-imprisoned Leatherhead managed to send a message through a portal to the turtles, Mikey was shown to strongly care and miss Leatherhead in a series of tender sepia-toned flashback scenes, and he impulsively leapt into Dimension X to rescue him. This reunion was short-lived, as Leatherhead soon went missing again during The Invasion, Part 2 and neither he nor Splinter joined the others who fled to the O'Neil Farm. Mikey and Leatherhead met again in Battle for New York, Part 1 and Part 2, with their mutual affection undiminished as they shared tender caring embraces in three separate scenes over course of the two-part episode's events. Leatherhead is one of the few people to consistently call Mikey by his full five-syllable name "Michelangelo," rather than just "Mikey." * Ice Cream Kitty - When April found a stray cat and left her for Michelangelo to look after, the stray cat ate some ice cream laced with the mutagen that mutated her into Ice Cream Kitty. At first, Mikey was horrified about what would happen if April discovered what happened to the cat. But later, Mikey brought Ice Cream Kitty to battle against theRat King. Since then, Mikey decided to keep Ice Cream Kitty as his pet. Trivia * Michelangelo is named from the famous Renaissance master, Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni. * Michelangelo's name is Italian, meaning "Who is like God an Angel". * As revealed in Vision Quest, his Spirit Element is the Forest; he has to be more focused and can't let his mind be overrunned by distractions. * While Michelangelo still fights with his weapons of choice, a pair of nunchaku, in this incarnation they can both be converted into kusarigama, (a "chain-sickle"), via a retractable blade inside of one of the sticks of each nunchaku, and extra lengths of chain stored in the other stick of each nunchaku. * His mastery of Ninjutsu includes: Taijutsu, Qigong, Nunchakujustu, Kusarigumajustu, Shurikenjustu, Archery, Throwing water balloons, Hensojustu, Sui-ren, Intonjustu, Kayakujustu, Naming stuff, and Pranking anyone. * His main pillar of ninjistu is either speed or stealth. * It has been officialy stated that Michelangelo has the most potential of the Ninja Turtles. * He is the shortest one of the group, about under 5 ft tall as well as the youngest of his brothers. * He has the shortest bandana. * In this incarnation, Michelangelo is the one who primarily does the cooking, even after discovering pizza. He cooks well enough that his brothers prefer him to make breakfast, but he does not usually cook so well that his brothers are''fond'' of what he makes, usually because he uses unpalatable combinations of ingredients. Leatherhead is most fond of Mikey's cooking. * He is the one who gives the names to the people that have been contaminated with mutagen, but also other things like the T-pod. He also gets somewhat irritated when someone else does the naming of new items and bad guys. * He is shown to hate Polka music, as shown in I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman. * His catchphrase in this incarnation is "Booyakasha!" (which is an equivalent of the Turtles' famous "Cowabunga!"). * Michelangelo seems to develop his own unique fighting style, which he calls "Hot Nunchuck Fury". Although it is hard to estimate if it is really a fighting style or just a fancy name. * Part of his secret kata consists of Kamen Rider V3's henshin pose. * In Rise of the Turtles, Part 1, he was the first to taste pizza and so far he is the one who likes it the most. In Panic in the Sewers, it is shown he will even eat it off the floor, or if it came from the trash, and confesses to loving pizza he finds on streets and rooftops. In Karai's Vendetta, he overreacted when Donatello destroyed a slice of pizza with Kraang Water. * In Never Say Xever, Michelangelo claims he wants a tattoo. When he shows them the tattoo by sweeping down his hand, the tattoo is the 1987 version of himself. * In Enemy of My Enemy, it is revealed that he does not know what "Booyakasha" means. He just likes yelling it because he thinks it fun. ** According to Greg Cipes, Booyakasha means, "Blessing and love to the very moment.". So when Michelangelo or any of the turtles say it, it means celebration to the hour. However, the word was actually originally coined by comedian Sacha Baron Cohen as part of his satirical reggae persona Ali G. * He was the first turtle to show an anime-ish like face. * This incarnation of Michelangelo has attention deficit hyperactivity disorder predominantly inattentive (ADHD-I), as confirmed in his bio. * He is the first turtle to hide completely inside his shell, as shown in TCRI and again in Target: April O'Neil. * Michelangelo appears for the 2nd time without his mask in Slash and Destroy. * In Fungus Humungous, it was revealed that his fear is the Squirrelanoids. * Michelangelo is the only turtle with freckles. * In The Creeping Doom Mikey stated that he had a photographic memory. * He's the only Turtle to cry, in Vision Quest, The Pig and The Rhino and Annihilation: Earth!